Twenty Questions
by junebug18
Summary: Veronica and Logan decide to play a little game to find out some things they've been wondering about each other. This is my first fanfic so please keep the reviews constructive. Oh, and I don't own the show or anything, unfortunately, so don't sue me!


"Twenty questions."

"What?" Veronica turned her head to see what he was talking about.

"It's a game. We take turns asking each other questions, and the other has to answer no matter what. We each get to ask twenty questions and can pass on answering one."

"I don't know…" Logan and kiddy games? This was weird.

He pulled his signature Logan grin and scooted closer towards her. "Look, we're trying again on our relationship, right? How's it gonna work if we're not finally honest with each other."

"Fine. Me first. How do you really feel about you're father's death?"

Logan seemed surprised and disturbed at her question and was quiet for a long time before answering. "I feel bad that I'll never have a father that's decent. All chance of that's gone now. But mostly I just feel guilty about being happy about it. As Lilly's murderer he got what he deserved, and now I'm set for life financially. So, uh, my turn now. When you were…raped…"

Her breath caught at the word. Over the last year since it had happened, she hadn't actually discussed it strait out with anyone. She really wasn't sure if she could. "Pass!"

Logan became frustrated. He knew he was probably the last person she wanted to talk about it to, but there were a couple of things that he just had to know. It had been eating him up inside since the day he had found out what happened to her on the roof. "Let me finish! When you were…do you blame me for it? For not getting someone to take you home that night, for not watching out for you?"

"No! I don't blame anyone but Beaver…and the mayor. Why would you think I would blame you for that?"

"I helped make the whole school think you were a huge slut cause I was mad at you, and you were raped. I've hated myself for all of it since I found out what happened to you. How could you deal with all that?"

"I don't know, I just did what I had to. It's not exactly like I made your life easy either, Logan.

"Yeah, but look at everything you've been through. You've been sexually abused, your best friend died, you were nearly burned to death in a freezer, you were almost killed in a bus crash that was orchestrated by your rapist, you've had me making your life hell, your boyfriend literally fled the country, you got tasered and nearly shot by Beaver."

"Ok, ok, stop! I don't want to think about it all. Besides, your life hasn't been a cushiony fairytale either. With your mom…you know jumping, and the girl you loved was murdered, and I know your father abused you, and then he was killed. You got through it…with some very stupid mistakes along the way, but still."

"Ok, fine, your turn."

"Do you really think you meant what you said at prom about us being epic, or was that just some drunken 'I don't know what I'm saying' thing?"

"I honestly don't remember saying it, or I would have never slept with Kendal. But I do know I meant whatever it was exactly that I said to you. The truth is, I think we both know that we can do mean things to each other, blow the other off, date other people, or whatever, but there's always gonna be this deeper something between us that just won't ever go away and that nothing can touch."

"And that's what epic is?"

"That's what we are. Whether it's love or hate, you've got to admit there's never been a time where we didn't feel something very strongly about the other person that's constant. That's what's different between us, with everyone else, feelings eventually fade or go away. The thing between us never does."

"So you think that we're supposed to be together?" Veronica asked earnestly managing to stare strait into his eyes.

He smiled sadly somehow and took and swig of his drink. "I think that it's always gonna be extreme one way or the other and that we're both a lot less scary and lonely together than apart…so yeah, I guess I do. I mean, what would my life be like without Veronica Mars?"

"I think you're right."

"I get a bunch of questions now, you just asked like three. If Duncan came back, would you want him?"

She thought for a moment, trying to choose her words carefully. "I'll always love Duncan just like you'll always love Lilly. But I would never choose him over you, if that's what you mean. You scared me, I wasn't sure how to handle you and Duncan was so…safe, well other than the whole epilepsy thing. I really wanted security from me and his relationship more than anything else, comfort, you know?"

Logan nodded and Veronica thought it safe to continue. "But like you said, Logan, there was always something deeper than that between us even when I was with him." That one made even Logan smile.

"Are you ok now, with the whole um, Chlamydia thing? I mean, I could get you an appointment with a specialist if you want, or whatever." His voice trailed off, realizing he could be offending or embarrassing her.

"I'm ok. I'm a little scared I won't be able to have kids one day though. Stuff like that." She kept her stare vacant and aimed at the floor.

"Do you want me to get you a specialist to see, answer your questions, get a different opinion?"

Veronica was blushing from embarrassment by this time. "Uh, I don't want you to have to-"

"I want to. To be honest it would make me feel better. Still feeling guilt, remember?"

"Ok. I guess that would make me feel better too. Does it disgust you?"

"No, I mean it's not your fault, you didn't ask for that to happen to you."

"Thanks."

"If I told you that I really hope we stay together this time, would it scare you?"

"Depends, how long you talking?"

"I mean for keeps, Veronica, I want to keep you for good." He took hold of her hand and squeezed it.

Veronica smiled. "You know, maybe being scared is a good thing." She leaned forward and kissed him, giving him her answer.


End file.
